


Red Hot

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz gets teased by Samar for her obsession with Big Red gum. In an unusual way, her fondness for Big Red starts her down a path leading to a romp with her informant, Raymond Reddington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place fairly early in the canon (AU). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was sitting in the back of a utility van with Samar, conducting a stakeout. They were watching and recording a blacklister, except the blacklister had been indoors at home for a few hours now. The stakeout was very boring. Liz and Samar kept their eyes on the screens, or at least in the general direction of the screens. They both yawned and sighed, then Liz rifled through her purse for a pack of gum.

“Want some gum?” Liz asked as she searched her purse.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Samar said; she was enjoying a Tic Tac.

Liz found the pack of gum, took a piece out and unwrapped it, then she put it in her mouth. The refreshing cinnamon flavour delighted her.

“Mm.” Liz responded to the burst of cinnamon as she chewed.

She suddenly heard a kind of snort, so she looked over at Samar, who was snickering.

“What?” Liz asked.

Samar chuckled.

“Big Red.” Samar said amusedly.

“Yeah. It’s my favourite gum.” Liz said defensively.

“I bet it is.” Samar teased.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liz asked.

“It’s kind of Freudian, don’t you think? You secretly want Reddington, and ‘Big Red’ is your favourite gum.” Samar joked.

Liz glared at her and blushed.

“My choice of gum has nothing to do with Reddington.” Liz said, trying to shut down the silly conversation.

“Hmm. Subconsciously, I think it does. You told me before that you feel possessive of Reddington.” Samar said.

Liz sighed.

“You remember that?” Liz asked wryly.

“Yes.” Samar said.

“He’s kind of _my_ informant, that’s all…My asset.” Liz said, staring at the screen.

“He sure is. And speaking of assets…damn, he’s fine. Have you checked out his ass? Not to mention the package he’s got in his pants.” Samar said appreciatively.

Liz’s mouth would’ve dropped open, except she didn’t want her gum to fall out. She continued blushing and avoiding looking at Samar, but Samar didn’t quit.

“I’d totally bang him, if I had the opportunity. I think he likes to flirt with me sometimes, but _you_ , he is completely enthralled with you. The way he looks at you…ugh, I’m jealous.” Samar said.

“…You’re silly.” Liz said dismissively.

“I’m silly?! You’re the one in denial, probably missing out on once-in-a-lifetime, crazy passionate sex.” Samar said.

Liz took her jacket off as she became even more flustered.

“Is it hot in here?” Liz said.

“Nah. It’s probably just the hot _Big Red_ cinnamon…” Samar said with a smirk.

Liz rubbed her eyes and face with her hands.

“I want a different stakeout partner.” Liz said in a humorously irritated way, then they both chuckled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a long, uneventful surveillance session, it was now evening and Liz was back at her apartment. She had a shower and put some pyjamas on, then she curled up on the couch to watch TV for a while. She glanced at her purse on the floor and decided to take out a piece of gum. Liz smirked and got butterflies in her stomach; the gum had become a naughty indulgence, thanks to Samar. She chuckled slightly to herself as she unwrapped the piece and put it in her mouth. Just then, her phone rang on the coffee table and the screen showed ’Nick’s Pizza’. Liz figured it was important as usual, so she answered.

“Hmph? Sorry, I…just started chewing some gum.” Liz said.

Red couldn’t help laughing.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said amusedly.

“Mm.” She responded, still working on softening the piece.

Red smiled delightedly to himself as he listened and pictured Lizzie chewing a big piece of gum. Liz realized she could just spit it out into a tissue, so she did.

“Sorry, Red, that was ridiculous. I spat it out.” Liz said.

“It’s fine. It’s a shame you had to waste it. What kind was it?” Red said.

“…Big Red.” Liz said, cringing.

Red got a grin on his face, while Liz got embarrassing silence. She felt her cheeks warming up.

“So what’s up?” Liz said, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Oh, nothing much. I’m afraid I owe you a piece of Big Red.” Red said.

Was that an innuendo? Liz blushed and felt nervous; she didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, he spoke again.

“Any activity during the stakeout?” Red asked.

“No, it was really boring, but at least we were there to make sure he didn’t do anything.” Liz said.

“That’s good. I can imagine how boring it was. I’ve had some very long, incredibly boring stakeouts, for _days_. They were enough to make you question your sanity. Not to mention you lose all track of time.” Red said.

Liz enjoyed listening to Red; she relaxed against some puffy cushions on her couch, in a reclining position.

“Sounds fun.” She joked.

He laughed into the phone, which made her smile.

“Indeed. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, Lizzie.” Red said.

Liz smiled; Red only had a cute nickname for her, no one else. He really was _her_ informant…

“You’re not. I was literally just chewing gum and watching TV.” Liz said wryly.

“Alright. That sounds cozy.” Red said softly.

Liz felt warm and fuzzy inside from the tone of his voice in her ear.

“Mhmm…” She purred in agreement.

Red picked up on the flirtatiousness of her response, and he was intrigued, to say the least.

“Are you in your pyjamas?” Red asked.

Liz automatically put her knees together in a coy manner, even though Red couldn’t see her.

“Um…yeah.” She said shyly.

“Hm. What do they look like?” He said.

“It’s a little blue t-shirt with a coffee cup on it, and blue polkadot shorts.” She found herself telling him.

Liz felt silly after she said it; she probably should’ve made up a story about wearing sexy lingerie. But Red clearly enjoyed hearing about her cutesy pyjamas; he gave a low chuckle into the phone that caused goosebumps on her arms.

“I bet you look _irresistible_ in them.” Red said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call it that…” Liz said wryly.

“I would. You look irresistible in anything.” He said suavely.

“Thank you…” She said softly.

Liz didn’t know where this conversation was going, but she felt turned on by it. She heard Red sigh.

“What would you say if I told you I want to come over, take you in my arms and make love to you?” Red asked.

Liz bit her lip excitedly for a moment.

“Um…I’d say…I’ll be waiting…” Liz said boldly.

“Hmm. I’ll be right there.” He said, then he hung up.

Liz giggled, almost squealing in excitement and nervousness. She didn’t know what came over her, being so flirtatious and adventurous all of a sudden, with a crime lord, no less. She supposed it was because Samar pointed out the attraction between them and that she might be missing out on the most amazingly passionate sex. Liz sprang off the couch, freshened up and fussed over her appearance, although she stayed in her pyjamas since Red would probably want to see her in them. Her heart pounded as she waited, then the knock on the door finally came.

Liz went to the door and looked through the peephole to make sure it was Red, then she opened it. He smiled gently and surveyed her from head to toe before stepping inside.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said quietly as he took his hat off.

“Hi, Red.” Liz said with a coy smile.

Red took his suit jacket off and placed it on the countertop with his hat. Lizzie was shyly checking him out; he wasn’t wearing a vest so he’d be able to undress quicker. They both knew why he was there, and they were both trying to judge when to get things started.

“Um…can I get you anything?” Liz asked.

“I’m alright, thanks, but feel free to have something if you want.” Red said; he wondered if Lizzie would opt for an alcoholic beverage to calm her obvious nervousness.

“I’m okay.” She said.

Red stepped closer and Lizzie stayed put, giving him a shy but excited smile. He lightly held her waist while she rested her hands on his shoulders, then he leaned in and kissed her. Liz got a dizzying thrill from Red’s kiss; the chemistry between them was intoxicating, not to mention he tasted like cinnamon.

“Mmm you taste like Big Red…” Liz said breathily.

Red chuckled.

“I had one before coming here. I thought you’d like that.” Red said, now holding her hips.

“I love it. And it suits you.” She said.

Liz then realized just how perfectly ‘Big Red’ suited Reddington; he pressed their lower bodies together and she felt his hard bulge. She let out a weak little whimper in pleasure, then she clutched his shoulders and kissed him even more passionately. Red took the opportunity to reach down to Lizzie’s adorable butt. He didn’t feel any panty lines there, nor on her hips, so she clearly wasn’t wearing anything under those cute shorts. Liz whimpered into the kiss as Red groped and massaged her butt. She pushed her hips forward, pressing herself against his hardness again, then she felt his hand go around to her front. He gently slid his hand between their bodies and pressed the pads of his fingers against her clit, giving her the stimulation she craved.

“Ohh…Red…” Liz purred breathily.

Red committed that to memory. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. And the feel of Lizzie’s warm, soft flesh beneath the thin layer of fabric was driving him crazy. He could feel her clit becoming harder and more sensitive; every time he pressed back and forth over the firm bundle of nerves, she quivered and breathed heavier.

“Do you like how I’m touching you, baby?” Red asked lustfully.

“God yes.” Liz whispered.

Red leaned down and Liz exposed her neck to him. She felt his soft lips and warm, wet tongue on the side of her neck while his fingers moved further back, lightly teasing her opening. Red rumbled lustfully as he felt the material of Lizzie’s shorts getting damp from her arousal.

Liz was already thoroughly aroused and they hadn’t even left their spot by the front door.

“Will you…come into the bedroom?” Liz said weakly, with her eyes closed in pleasure.

“Yes, if that’s where you want to do it.” Red said; he was willing to do it right here, against the wall.

“Yeah. Let’s do it in there.” She said softly.

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said in her ear.

They stepped apart and Liz immediately missed the contact with Red; his warmth, his touch, his scent. She was desperate to continue. She took him by the hand and ushered him into the bedroom. Red started undressing before Lizzie, since he was wearing more clothes; she stepped closer and helped him untuck his shirt and undo his belt. He kicked off his uncharacteristically casual loafers and continued taking his clothes off until he was just in his boxer briefs. Lizzie stared at the bulge from his erection, then she took her pyjama top off, baring her breasts to him. He couldn’t resist holding her waist again while gazing at her beautiful breasts.

Liz enjoyed the way Red lustfully surveyed her breasts; he slowly moved his warm hands up from her waist to cover them. He massaged them while his palms brushed against her nipples, causing them to become hard. Liz was distracted by this sensual pleasure, but then she brought her attention back to Red. She explored his jawline, neck, chest and arms, taking her time and revelling in the feel of his warm, solid, strong, masculine body. They began kissing again and she ran her hand down his abdomen to gently cup his manhood, feeling the outline of his erection through the material of his underwear. Liz moaned as she rubbed Red’s shaft and lightly caressed his tip. He became breathless and paused to take his underwear off. Liz looked down at Red’s cock and she became urgently aroused; she craved feeling him between her legs. She quickly dropped her pyjama shorts and got on the bed.

Red got quite the enticing view of Lizzie’s butt as she crawled onto the bed, then she turned and laid on her back, beckoning him with open legs. He eagerly joined her and hovered overtop of her.

“Please, Red…I can’t wait any more.” Liz implored, lightly clawing his arms, which were on either side of her head.

Red bent lower and kissed Lizzie, then he reached down to guide his tip along her slick folds. He was ecstatic that she was so wet from the foreplay; she wanted him _bad_. She closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, writhing in pleasure as he rubbed her clit a few times. Liz was on the verge of climaxing already, then she felt Red nudge her opening. The head of his cock gently nudged her sensitive entrance, then pressed inside, stretching her. He went very slowly, allowing her to relax and adjust to him. Eventually Red was deep inside her, filling her in an extremely satisfying way. Just a few hours ago, Liz was in denial that she wanted Red, and now she was in ecstasy because she craved him in such an intense way, it was basically on the chemical level. Their mutual attraction and chemistry, and how in-tune they were with each other, it was all perfect.

Red paused to enjoy the moment; he was finally inside Lizzie, making love with her. She was flushed, lustful and beautiful beneath him. He kissed her luscious lips again, then he slowly began to move in and out, with her walls hugging his cock. He could feel her wetness coating him, easing his thrusts. The sensation made them both moan. As Red thrust quicker, Lizzie mewled and breathed heavily in pleasure; she brought her knees up higher at their sides, and she braced herself with her hands on the headboard.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled.

“Ohh yes, baby. _Fuck_ , it feels good…” Red said breathlessly.

“Yes! F-faster…I’m close…” She said weakly; she could barely speak from both the pleasure, and his thrusts.

Red held onto the headboard as leverage and found the perfect rapid rhythm to bring them both to the peak.

“Oh god!” Liz called out.

Red loved how vocal and loud Lizzie was getting; she was expressing sheer bliss, which _he_ was giving to her. This turned him on immensely, and he almost lost control, but he managed to bring his focus back to reading Lizzie’s body. She was tense, flushed and concentrating with her eyes shut. She was whimpering and out of breath. Liz was so tense from being on the brink of climaxing, Red’s cock was squeezing into her tight walls, rubbing the erogenous nerves around her opening and gliding against her g-spot inside. She couldn’t control the volume of her cries of pleasure, even though her neighbours surely disapproved.

Liz felt the exquisite last few thrusts, then she tipped over into a mind-blowing orgasm. She made a high-pitched sound as the first wave hit her. She heard Red groan in response and felt him push against her extremely tight walls several more times, then he exhaled heavily and bucked his hips as he came. Red had an explosive orgasm, and he spurted repeatedly into Lizzie. Their bodies seemed to pulsate together, with her walls clamping down on him in spasms while he was pumping his semen into her in spurts. Gradually, their intense pleasure wore off and the relief set in.

Red released the headboard and slumped slightly. Liz let go of the headboard and put her hands on Red’s cheeks, gently pulling him in for a quick kiss before they continued catching their breath. She wanted to feel more of his weight on her, and hold him, so she pulled his back. He was reluctant at first, and she could tell it was from the obvious scars on his back. After she kissed him several more times and sensitively rubbed his back, he began to relax. Red let Lizzie embrace him and they stayed like this for a little while. He then looked at her and swiped her hair back from her forehead. They were both pleasantly dazed after their amazing romp, so Lizzie smiled tiredly. Red kissed her on the lips, then her cheek, then he withdrew from her and got comfy on the bed.

“That was phenomenal.” Red said quietly.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Yes, it was.” She said happily.

They rested quietly for a couple minutes.

“That’s gonna be my private nickname for you.” Liz said.

“Hm?” Red responded.

“Big Red.” She explained.

“Hah!” He barked in laughter.

**The End**


End file.
